User blog:SPARTAN-118/August 28, 2009
Well, it officially official. I HATE Spanish. So I took Spanish II Honors. What the hell was I thinking? Anyway, since Schools back, Its back to the old fun and games. Getting up at 5, getting ready for school, being at school by 6:50 AM for a 7:00 start. Well, thats just great, eh? And I get out at 1:25 PM. Stupidity in the Clark County School District. Well, enough of me harping on about that. Anyway, I found out yesterday (in my time) that a past event was baught up and my credibility here was questioned. Well, I'll just put up a copy of the log here... This is from my POV... LOGBEGIN * EyeInTheSky n=446c1729@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-wxcyvzxmvdfsdouu has joined #Halo-Legends * Topic is: Welcome to #Halo-Legends! | The RP, Fallen Heroes, is in progress! Don't forget to join and to post! Feel free to take command of some Ships! | Personal attacks will not be tolerated. A kick and/or Ban will be enacted if done often enough. | Swearing will result in a Warning Kick. Repeated offenses will result in a ban... so watch your mouth. * Topic set by Stephen- Aug 26 05:34:28 2009 * EyeInTheSky +ONIrecon111 Sub-Angel @Stephen- @ChanServ * Channel created on Mon May 18 13:40:15 2009 * #halo-legends http://halolegends.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Legends_Wiki * mode/#halo-legends EyeInTheSky by ChanServ Rawr? brb Liam... wtf? *** mode/#halo-legends *!*@wikia/ODST-Joshie by Stephen- Hmm? bax Blamm showed me logs yesterday. Read your talk page. WE GOTZ TEH WHOLE CREW ! And then you'll have some explaining to do Liam... :P Whats going on ? logs. explaining....wtf's up ? It's all on his talk page ... ok brb *** mode/#halo-legends MidnightRambler!*@* by Stephen- there we go *** MidnightRambler n=LoneWolf@wikia/ODST-Joshie has joined #halo-legends LDD :D:D *** mode/#halo-legends EyeInTheSky by Stephen- ? Sub-Angel: = Eve? yeah Liam. It was a long time ago. But you're still a threat. We can't have threats... Firstly, that was almost...shit, 4 mounths ago? ?? Yes Joshie, tis eve *** Dan- n=41bcbfba@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-clhdpgdubdjxzgnd has joined #halo-legends ergh I talked to Snap about this, when he was going to close the site quite a while back is someone inviting these people? I talked to him Yo Snap said you didn't do anything. ??? You didn't consult him about Joshie's ban either. * MidnightRambler nods. Yes, I did PM No you didn't He did. or snap's lying to me * Sub-Angel will brb DONT TALK UNTIL I SAY BACK ! ... lol Liam told Snap. as i was saying Did he get our approval though? Snap washed his hands of it. No, since you wern't coming on, I gave you time FYI, I banned him in the meantime It was an unfair ban. And an abuse of power. boring -_- later! w/e bai *** Dan- n=41bcbfba@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-clhdpgdubdjxzgnd has quit Quit * MidnightRambler hugs Eve. At the time, I viewed it as Ligiminate evidance Bullshit. * Sub-Angel hugs Joshie ? Yes. I am Joshie. Why was Joshie banned again ? 'cause I was fucked up in the head? There was no evidence. MidnightRambler: I dont know why I was hugged hence this = ? * Sub-Angel is confused :) *** Dan- n=41bcbfba@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-ngzbsxsokzewrlai has joined #Halo-legends I'll stay out of this. nvm... i thought you were bored? lmao Even more bored when I'm not on this -_- lol mhm... Dan-: lol Anyway Forgive and forget Liam: those logs are still legit. Mistakes were made. And you have admin rights. * Sub-Angel still doesnt know exactly why Liam banned Joshie... Indeed they are Liam did a good thing, with limited options. I commend Liam. SHOW US TEH LOGZ !!! We can't have you doing anything stupid now, can we? ... SHOW US TEH LOGZ PLEASE ! why is eve getting involved? Umm... Okay, lets move onto the Evidance Blamm unerthed I just wanna see so I can pick a side :P ... READ LIAM'S TALK PAGE Or at leats not be hella confused. it has the logs That was before I joined. OK dur Doing 9 things at once dont be a dick EyeInTheSky: after you joined. Is there a date? And you knew about D1134 socking. Eve, watch your language. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0frx_1iUjkE You kind of were being a d*ick CRAP * Sub-Angel will just shut up Yeah, before I chose my ultimate side of HL ... * MidnightRambler kerhugs Eve. I'm just explaining things to you. Not being a dick. k? Told you once about your friends and neighbors They were always seeking but they'll never find That it's alright, yes it's alright Where to go, Where to see It's always been that way and it can never be but it's alright, yes its alright Give it all and ask for no return And very soon you'll see and you'll begin to learn that it's alright, yes it's alright!! no spam please One of my Fav songs. :33 stop it with your lyric posting! ... lyric posting is fail unless its flame war :P We didn't start the flame war! I'm about to mute the channel >:/ ok then Stephen-: Can you voice me and Joshie and just mute the channel? just stop spamming I havent spammed..... w/e Or move this trial to a quiet place... Frankly. EyeInTheSky: DONT MUTE ME ! Liam did nothing wrong. Talk in your quiet place. *** mode/#halo-legends MidnightRambler by Stephen- He did what he thought he needed to do. :/ However, And we'll talk here. *** mode/#halo-legends EyeInTheSky by Stephen- MidnightRambler: Read my talkpage, bottem post He only banned me whenever Ajax forced him too. ans the trial can be in full with you people arguing and stuff ot w/e Josh: what? *and GOI TO A RANDOM CHANNEL SO WE DONT HAVE TO MUTE PLEASE ! Stephen-: Ajax pretty much made Liam ban me. He wouldn't shut up. *GO eve... not to be a "dick" but you're not helping im not muting btw ergh MidnightRambler: Actually, I only banned you because I was under the impression you were saying all those things this place is getting fail. And after wouldn't stop whining. ... I'll just be at ##Warpstorm... k dan *** Dan- left #Halo-legends [] Stephen what? Joshie did aid in spamming Ajax, and called him and agreed with him being a jew, and the burning of him What. I saw the logs ONI I never agreed that ajax was a Jew. I said he should Burn. xD Joshie Not that he was a Jew. you agreed he was a jew with the others Um, No. then there was that other spamming incident I did not. ONIrecon111: The more you be an ass to Joshie the more I see your an ass. ... o-o i'm not! lol t i'm telling the truth! she's kinda' right oni josh didn't do anything he did! Your still an ass to him 24/7 Yeah. So chill ONI he ban dodged into #halo-fanon, then flooded a little, told everyone he hated them, used the nick JEWJEWJEWJEW, and also used ajax's nick Um .I didn't. 'cause. I was upstairs in my room, readin' Q, and chillin' to the Stones. that's #HF not HL i have no evidence it wasn't you ONIrecon111: I dont care waht he did. You dont be an ass to someone just because he did something bad. Forgive and forget. He you also impersonatedAjax here too, as 'Ajax-013' WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR CORRUPT HF, OKAY? Stephen: thats not what he got baned for Sub: Forgive and forget doesn't work tried it many a time I wouldn't waste my time doin' that ONI, when I could listen to one of the best bands in the world. HF is kinda getting fail... ONIrecon111: Its because you dont have the self discipline and respect to forgive someone for past wrongs. * EyeInTheSky wonders if he is off the hook, since nothing is happening... -___o -_-* Liam: wrong. xD Had to try Sub- past wrongs? wrongs that happened two days ago? Things he dd that werent particularly good. *did I trolled HF with DT. that's it. 2 DAYS AGO ISNT THE PRESENT OR FUTURE ! HENCE PAST. -_- Joshie: No ONIrecon111: the only reason you and everyone else hates Josh is because you all love to kiss Ajax's ass. actually, i don't Stephen Exactlumundo ONIrecon111: XD i have many other reasons for hating Joshie No...we have free thought too i would list them Yeah. * Sub-Angel thinks ONI is in serious denial.... I am kind of an ass to ONI. Liam... if i can remember them all And to everyone. there you go! I am in general, and arsehole. those kind of free thoughts should not be hating people, k? Stephen... an* MidnightRambler: And In general I am a psychotic bitch xD WIN ... * MidnightRambler high fives Eve. Frankly. I am beyond hate. I hate no one. * Sub-Angel high fives Joshie * Sub-Angel dislikes people And I won't. I don't even dislike people. In general. You know what? Fuck it? Keep your damn HF corruption, at HF. k? Ergh I need a good story college is so fucking annoying, then you come online expecting peace and its a damn brawl -_- I'''l be reading stuff at Deviant Art. bbl *** Sub-Angel is now known as Eve|DA Stephen: this isn't HF corruption this is IRC in general It's still bullshit and i dont' like it k? I have pletny of IRC friends. Eve, Stephen, Rioko, Paige, Chris,Aidan. I just gotta say.... before I officially. leave.... PAIGE FTW !!! k bye :P :D who's paige? A cool gall. PaigeWitchyWoman * Stephen- never met her she is cool and were good friends. Now what to do with Liam... She's at ##paigey all the time. BY ! *BYE Oh, and Tia. Okay...Where do I start... ? You know what. I ain;t gonna defend you anymore Liam. I know 'cause it's obvious, you didn't appreciate it. I did I have Math howmework A fucking shitload of it hmmmmmm... Joshie, i was just wondering... I think we should wait for snap before we make the final ban... are you still leaving in September? No. woop I'm staying 'cause of Paige, Jaclyn, and Caitlin. still someone to piss off woah :P ;) EyeInTheSky: You got uber pwned on your talk page.... Dur Well. Conversation from long ago I vote for Liam to be left off the hook. let* I just now took the time to stop what I was typing else wahere and read and you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO got dissed. *where Stephen-: I vote ban. I think we should wait for snap to come. DONT TRY TO DESTROY WIKI'S I HATE THAT >_< I plead not Guilty But if it were up to me I'd kill u right now for trying to take down HL gtg I plead guilty as F*** Eve|DA: I wasn't going to BAI 1 Bye EyeInTheSky: still, guilty for conspiracy :p b2r Joshie: good bai Roger can have the final say on this one... Let's hope he's more merciful than I am... You see, this was a long time back Okay. Go on... Back when I came, thanks to Eve or blamm giving links after the Conflict on HF I didnt give you a link ! ... Link> I don't know who did *Link? I only told blamm. Thats about it. Mhm... But I got there thanks to a link from someone Anyway, thats why Ajax and CT showed up I dont remember if I told anyone else, oh yeah I told Blade Bane out of courtesy but he bitched at me for some bs thingy so I havent talked to him. lul bladebane... so weak. Liam: go on. Continuing on, I joined, and D1134, decided to join HL as a 'new user' And even now, you hide this knowledge from us? o_O I was there, and didn't care that he was doing that. 'After all', I thought, 'Its not like I'll ever care about HL and make articles' you made an RP that nobody liked..... no offense..... ouch... b2r Damn...trying to start and RP.. Anyway... Stephen-: There was no reason to say anything about it. It was over I still consider it suspicious that you hid it from us. starting RP's is easy. Anyway. Ending them is hard :P to fun :P B2R How have you changed? What evidence do you have to lead me to believe that you're not still the Liam that wants to take us down? Firstly, I actually started to care about the site. Less impersonal then HF and more interesting *** Eve|DA is now known as Eve- So, at about the point I started caring about the site, I gave up on any though of bringing down HL, not because it is too hard, but because of the fact that it was diffrent. It just seemed...better, somehow this sounds like a preorchestrated excuse he thought of in case his plan was discovered..... It sounds convincing... but Eve could be right... * Stephen- wonders what he should do wait...there was a plan? I am always right. lol Liam: apparently you did want to take us out at one point. So yeah, kind of a plan. a plan is a plan. bb brb I'm gonna' wait until I can talk with snap... He and I can make the final decision. I talked to Snap about this back Liam: when? yes when O_O lol I dunno exactly, It was one of the times he was going to get rid of the Site uhuh When he was being Emo So... I made him stop last time. You dont destroy a wiki and not piss me off. He didnt want to piss me off. EyeInTheSky: okay, you seem honest... Stephen-: I can't lie for shit anyway * Eve- is untrustworthy of him still One last thing though... are you gay ? LOL Give me one reason why we shouldn't ban you? I couldnt resist sorry :/ Eve: what? That better not have been directed towards me. blah No Well Liam? It was towards liam lol LIAM ANSWER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because, although there were past plots against the wiki, I never did end up doing harm and I saw the light that was Halo Legends. (Damn that last part actually sounded Cliche. xD) Hey a Joshie ! * Eve- waves It did sound cliche...like everything you've been saying has.... Eve-: Shut up! I was trying to resolve the Cliche! *** MidnightRambler n=LoneWolf@wikia/ODST-Joshie has quit error: 110 (Connection timed out) lol EyeInTheSky: Make me kid ! Kid? * EyeInTheSky notes a Kid is a baby Goat Meh... I'll talk to snap. uhuh *** Dan- n=41bcbfba@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-uberpluvknfdesmj has joined #halo-legends Q_Q I see everyone here is in a fine mood. I have an essay to finish. Dan-: RP was good. Bye *** Eve- n=46ad9f55@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-zakqbpdsjegoiwxl has quit "CGI:IRC" Hmm..now I feel hurt about the RP... Busy-Bee... * EyeInTheSky goes off to his other wikis to see what happened... *** ONIrecon111 n=ONIrecon@unaffiliated/onirecon111 has quit have to get off the plantation!" Lol...to CT "You have deleted a page I made twice now for duping another page. If I can have a link to that page, that would be nice. I am only making a page that DOES NOT EXIST YET. It would exist if you would stop deleting it. Thank you." lol Stephen-: You there? *** Dan- n=41bcbfba@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-uberpluvknfdesmj has quit "CGI:IRC" *** Stephen- is now known as mnt_away Bye /ENDLOG Well, peace out people Category:Blog posts